


midnight sonata

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Character Turned Into a Ghost, DNF, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Dancing, dreamnotfound, i don’t think i can keep up with the amazing writing on this app omg, i got rlly anxious posting this cause it’s ao3, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: clay had too much money on his hands so he decided to buy manor __ clay meets a ghost he finds quite interesting
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	midnight sonata

clay has always had an extra amount of money in his bank account. that's not really an issue for most people, but clay just didn't know how to spend it. he spent some of his money on a grand piano, and it was just waiting for him to pick it up. he would pick it up, but he had no where to put it in his apartment. like any other person would totally do, clay bought a whole new house so he could fit it. 

well, to be fair, the grand piano wasn't the only reason clay got a whole new house. he has been wanting to move into somewhere new, his current flat was boring him. it was too small, too close to the city. 

clay knew he was being irrational, but who cares? who's going to tell him how to spend his own money that he worked hard on? 

clay wanted a manor. not a mansion, a manor. why? well, he thought it they were beautiful. the one he found had beautiful stained glass windows and skillfully carved wood. it was large, but not cheesy. to top it off, it had an open area that was conveniently large enough to hold his piano. it was quite perfect, and it was at the bottom of the budget. it was quite a steal in his opinion. 

it didn't take more than a week for clay to get settled into his place. his stuff was placed where he liked it, his cable was set up, his streaming set up was put together, everything was going fine. 

currently, he was playing his piano. he tapped his foot against the floor to try to keep tempo as his fingers danced across the ivory keys. he was currently playing a classical beethoven piece. he was still a beginner, so he played slowly and not too well. he was quite ambitious and was convinced he was able to perfect moonlight sonata within a week of practice. to be fair, it's not too hard, but he was running on fifteen minutes of practice a day. 

as the sun started to set, clay found himself straining his eyes to follow his fingers on the keys. he played a few more notes before giving up for the night. he decided it would be a good time to stream. he hasn't been as active on twitch just because he was moving into his new home, but he was sure his fan base would understand. 

clay greeted his viewers. the chat was flying by, but he was able answer as most questions as possible. "no, i didn't not die, yes, i am okay," he chucked softly, "where have i been? well, i got a new house!" the chat awed at his excitement. he answered the rest of the questions before starting up a minecraft world. 

half way through the speed run, he heard something. clay moved one side of his headphones off his ear to listen to what it was. was it patches getting into a stray box? it didn't sound like it. it sounded like music playing. 

"do you guys hear that?" clay asked his chat skeptically. plenty of 'yes's flooded the chat and some 'is that moonlight sonata?'s were sprinkled every now and then. 

"hold on, i'm going to check what that was," he said quickly before discarding his headphones. clay snatched his phone to turn on it's flashlight. he tiptoed down the staircase. the way his phone gave a bit of light made the house look even more eerie than it was before. 

the song was getting louder and louder as he creeped around the doorways. he hid behind the wall and peeked at the piano. to say he was shocked was an understatement. 

clay saw the most beautiful thing. it was a man. he was transparent with a light blue aura surrounding him. clay could just barely see his fingers play against the piano elegantly. the moon illuminated his brown hair and made it shine gently. even though the man was slightly see through, clay could see how attractive the specter was. 

the ghost's outfit was weird. it was almost victorian-like. he had a gray vest over a white, frilly undershirt. clay couldn't see his pants, but he assumed them to match his top. his white shirt looked a bit tattered and had some dirt on it; it looked messed up. well, of course it was, this was the clothes he died in. 

clay mustered enough confidence to emerge from his hiding space. when he did, he stepped on an exceptionally creaky floorboard. it squeaked loudly, alerting the phantom. the man's (would you still call him a man?) head shot up to make eye contact with clay. 

"eep!" the nameless specter yelped before vanishing into thin air. 

"no! come back! i just wanted to talk!" clay exclaimed before making his way towards the grand piano. he scrambled around trying to find a single trace of the phantom. he looked around and called out for the man a few more times until giving up and retreating back up to his office. 

when he got back to check his chat, they were spamming a whole slue of people asking what happened and if clay was okay. he was still in somewhat of a daze, and he wasn't really able to read what was going on. apparently his fans noticed his disconnect, so they sent out words of affirmation. 

clay shortly after decided to end the stream. "i just saw something weird, i think it would be best if i finished streaming for tonight. see you guys later, thanks for all the support and donations," he parted with a small smile. 

he sighed and rubbed his face before going to his room to sleep for a full fourteen hours. he tucked himself into bed and curled into the sheets. as he was drifting off into sleep, he could faintly hear the chords of the piano being played. he was too tired to get back up. 

a week passed and the music continued to play every night. clay felt like he was making progress with his ghost friend. not much, but it was still there. the last time clay tried to make contact with the man, he stayed put in his spot on the bench. they stared at each other for a few seconds before clay stupidly decided to take a step forward. obviously that made the specter disappear once more. clay frowned, but he could feel a whisper of a touch on his shoulder. it was slightly cold, it felt like wind was blowing on his arm. 

"could you come back?" the blond called out in the direction he assumed the ghost went in. it took a few seconds of silence before he decided to continue, "please?" 

clay frowned. he almost turned around to leave, but the man appeared in front of his face. clay jumped back a bit out of surprise eliciting a small, awkward laugh from the phantom. 

"please forgive me, i did not mean to scare you," the man spoke as he dipped his head respectfully. 

clay was to deep in shock to even realize that he had to respond. 

"sir?" his voice had a posh british accent to it. clay could practically see the sincerity sparkling in the brunet's brown eyes. 

"oh, sorry. i've never seen a- a ghost in real life," the tall man spoke. he pinched himself lightly on the arm to make sure this wasn't a part of his imagination. the ghost's hand was brought down to clay's wrist to pull it away from his skin. 

"please do not harm yourself," he said before letting go of his wrist. clay didn't know what to expect if a ghost touched him mostly because he never thought that would ever happen, but he did not expect that. it was cold, but it was light. it felt like he didn't even touch him, but the chill made his hair stand up. 

"oh, i'm sorry," clay apologized as he finally snapped back in to the present, "my name is clay. what about you?"

"clay," the ghost said almost as if he was trying it out on his tongue, "clay is such a queer name." he hummed promptly. clay gawked at him at the use of the umbrella term. he realized that it was probably some jargon the man used when he was alive. 

"well, let me introduce myself. my name is george nolfund," he said with a bright smile. his teeth were strangely straight due to him being both british and from an older time. george offered his hand out to shake. 

clay stared at his open hand for a few seconds before extending his own for a greeting. like before, the chill coated his hand, but this time it made his whole body shiver uncontrollably. when george noticed, he quickly pulled his hand away. once he did so, clay went back to normal. 

they looked at each other in silence. clay was finally given the chance to give the man a whole look down. his pants did indeed match his top. his shoes seemed quite expensive due to them being shined so precisely. what he didn't notice before was a ring of purple surrounding the circumference george's pale neck. clay found himself staring at the mark a lot longer than necessary. 

george noticed and started to rub the bruise self consciously. "i didn't think the way you died followed you to the afterworld," george tried to joke to lighten the mood. clay noticed how george was trying his hardest to try to hide the mark, so clay chose not to look anymore. he shouldn't have been looking that long anyway. 

"how did you die?" clay blurted out before he even realized it was such a invasive question to ask. to be fair, he wasn't well versed in ghost etiquette; he never had the reason to be. 

george's eyes bored into clay's. "that's quite a rude question to ask, don't you think?" he said with such a tone that clay wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"i was hung for infidelity," george finally confessed. he shifted his glance to look away from clay. 

"why just that? i assume you would've done something worse for you to get hung," the blond ruffled his eyebrows as he tried to understand the whole situation. he knew it wasn't any of his business, but as soon as he heard a bit, he wanted to hear more. 

"well, aren't you curious," george huffed in a way that clay found quite cute, "i cheated on my wife for a man. my family did not like that and neither did hers." he crossed his arms over his quite narrow chest in a defensive manner. he turned up his nose to try to mask his cheeks burning in shame with a false confidence. george hasn't been in contact with another live person for about a hundred plus years, so he's not sure how homosexuality is taken these days. to be fair, no one has visited his home. 

"oh, that's interesting," clay said promptly. george was surely surprised that his human acquaintance responded in such a way. 

"you're not repulsed by me?" george murmured softly before finally tossing away his front to finally show clay who he was. he was just a scared, lonely soul who was wasn't sure how to react to many things. 

"no, not really," clay shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "if i was grossed out by you, that would be pretty hypocritical of me."

"why's that?" 

"well, i am also into men, so no problem," clay smiled genuinely at the spirit. george mirrored his grin, the corner of eyes crinkling slightly. 

george didn't know how to keep the conversation rolling again, so he just chose not to speak. clay checked the watch, that was over priced, on his wrist before yawning. 

"alright, i think i should go to sleep," clay murmured with a nod. "see you later?" he questioned. he really hoped he didn't make a bad first impression on his new friend. 

"yes, i will see you soon," george said. his posh accent rang out around the house. clay was still taken aback by the proper speech pattern the specter had. 

"farewell," the ghost whisperer before disappearing into thin air. clay could barely feel a touche caress his cheek softly, leaving gooseflesh in it's wake, before it disappeared fully. he shivered at the somewhat intimate touch, but he tried to convince himself the chill was the reasoning.

clay let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

a month has passed and the ghost seemed to become more and more comfortable with clay. the blond would often feel fingers playfully mess up his hair and his stuff getting knocked off his desk. clay found that endearing that the specter finally started to trust him and possibly see him as a friend. 

it was the middle of the day and clay was using his free time to learn some of the piano. his muscle movement has grown very familiar to how the song was played. as he played the melody, he heard the harmony start to begin. he looked to the side to see keys being pushed down without anyone actually touching them. well, there was somebody pushing them down, but he couldn't show himself in daylight. 

clay smiled to himself as the song became put together by the two parts. as the sun set in the horizon, george's body started to slowly become in view. clay could sense the ghost's eyes boring into the side of his head. he blushed a soft pink at the sudden attention he was given. clay wondered how many times george secretly watched him. 

their duo finalized with a few notes coming from george. they sat in silence as they looked everywhere but each other. clay idly pressed the keys in no specific order to try to fill the quiet air. 

"you have been playing a lot better, clay, i can tell you've been practicing a lot," george praised. he placed his fingers on the piano and inched them towards clay's. they were still a few inches apart, but they both wanted to remove the distance. 

"yeah, i have been," clay trailed off. their pinkies were right on top of one another. george was too shy to look towards clay and see his reaction so he just kept his eyes focused onto the music sheet in front of him. 

clay got up abruptly and went to another room in the house. the ghost frowned thinking he did something to mess up the moment. he removed his hand from the piano and placed it back in his lap. 

as soon as the blond left, he came back not too long after. he was holding a cylinder in his hand that george didn't recognize what it was. the brunet was still getting used to the new technology. 

clay placed down the object and went back to the bench where george was sitting. he offered a large hand with a smile to the ghost. he grabbed it without a doubt and followed after clay. they made their way to the open spot of the room. it had plenty of space for them to move around. 

"hey alexa," clay called out.

"oh, goodness, alexa? is that your girlfriend? i don't think i should be he-" 

"play slow songs," the blond finished with an amused grin. "alexa is the name of the technology, she can hear you if you call her name. no, i do not have a girlfriend, stupid." clay rolled his eyes playfully before placing his hands on george's waist. 

"well, how am i supposed to know?" george scoffed, but he still wrapped his arms around clay's neck. 

it seemed almost natural about how the two fit together to dance. they didn't even need to question where their hands should go or where they needed to move, it all happened naturally. 

the hair on the back of clay's neck rose slightly; he still hasn't gotten used to the chill even after a month of feeling it. 

they swayed side to side to the tempo of the song. george rested his forehead on clay's chest as they grew closer. the taller was practically hugging the brunet to his body. 

the ghost was marveling in the warmth that the human was giving off. after years of him being alone and, you know, dead he forgot what the feeling of the warmth of a human's touch felt like. the rhythmic bah-bump of clay's beating heart calmed the phantom. 

they were quiet as they danced. one of clay’s hands made it’s way to the back of george’s skull. he caressed the brunet hair tenderly that was even softer than he imagined. he felt the small gust of wind on his collar bone as george exhaled contently. 

“you remind me a lot of teddy,” george mumbled softly. clay wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that because it was so quiet. 

“who?” clay asked gently. he placed his cheek on top of the spirt’s head; he still wonders how he is able to touch george. he doesn’t complain either way. 

“theodore,” he sighed before leaning away to catch a glance of the blond’s handsome face. the way the moonlight illuminated it made his features a lot sharper than they usually are. george moved a hand to caress his cheekbone. for the first time, clay didn’t get the chills. “he was sweet, caring, handsome...” george trailed off. he felt guilty for comparing the two, but clay seemed to surpass theodore. 

it didn’t take clay to figure out who the man was. he wasn’t sure how to feel for getting compared with george’s ex-lover, but he didn’t feel negative about it. the taller leaned into the cool touch. they gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before clay dipped his head down and pressed a small peck to george’s lips. 

the question lingered in the air. what were they supposed to do now? one of them was dead and one of them was alive. they decided not to think about it now and chose to savor the moment.


End file.
